Sneaky little jutsu (the real one)
by heart hidden in ice
Summary: Sasuke starts to have strange dreams that he doesn't quite understand. These dreams lead him back to the Hidden Leaf to reclaim something that he had only just recently realised was his. This something just happens to have blond hair and blue eyes. Warning; will have very possessive Sasuke
1. dam jutsu

Sneaky little jutsu

NOTE: this will be set in Shippuden, but won't follow the cannon. So I guess you could say its semi-AU and the pairing is Naruto x Sasuke and if you don't like this pair or are a homophobic than I pity your existence and you can ether get over your irrational fear or hit the back button. If I get any flames regarding how 'wrong' boy x boy love is then they with be deleted and used to set the senders house, including internet connection, alight. Now for those who do like boy x boy and aren't narrow minded then WELCOME! And sorry for the rant ,-_-,

Warning: this Fanfiction will have a very possessive and cunning Sasuke, if you don't like this then please press the back button ;D

Disclaimer: no don't own Naruto *silently cries*

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark night as the sky was thick with clouds allowing no light from the moon to reach the world below. Many would find this weather dreary and annoying due to the fact that it kept them indoors with the threat of rain falling at any second; however there was one who was smiling as he jumped from roof to roof. Why, you would ask? Well it was because this weather was perfect for sneaking around without being detected. And Sasuke _definitely _didn't want to be detected as the village in which he was currently sneaking around in was none other than the leaf village. He had tried to stay away from this place but something just kept drawing him back, and that something just happened to have bright blond hair and captivating blue eyes.

It had all started with what he thought were nightmares, dreams of Naruto chasseing him down and never stopping; almost catching him time and time again, leaving Sasuke in a slight panic and out of breath when he awoke. But lately the dreams have been changing and Sasuke had been waking up breathless for an entirely different reason. (read p.s) Now, instead of Naruto chasseing Sasuke, the dreams were of him returning to the village and being welcomed back by everyone, except one. When Sasuke returns, Naruto has no clue who Sasuke is and to make matters worse, Naruto was married to _Sakura. _

This combined with the fact that Naruto didn't remember him had Sasuke seeing red and waking up breathless from anger, although he wasn't sure why. But after a few weeks of the dream repeating itself Sasuke had come to a shocking conclusion.

He was in love with Naruto.

After that shocking conclusion it didn't take long to realise that he was jealous of Sakura for marrying Naruto, even if it was only a dream he didn't want anyone to have what was his. And Naruto _would_ be his, one way or another. This train of thought was what had led Sasuke to come back to the leaf village in search of his little blond. However, Sasuke was no idiot. He knew that trying to kidnap Naruto would be near impossible with how strong he had become; so he had stolen a bit of research from Orochimaru and developed his own jutsu that he was sure Naruto would _appreciate. _

The smirk that was dancing across Sasuke's face; had anyone seen it, would have made their blood run cold. Sasuke came to a stop on the roof across from Naruto's apartment, the jutsu witch he had developed might be affective but it was time consuming to prepare for it, he sighed as he sat down and started to build up his chakra. Once he had enough built up, Sasuke flashed through several hand signs faster than the eye could see before stopping with his hands together as if in prayer. He funnelled his chakra to his hands and compressed it all to his right hand, when he pulled his hands apart there was a circular seal faintly glowing and ready to use.

Getting up from his sitting position, he jumped across to Naruto's window and landed silently next to his bed. Looking down on the blond haired angel brought a sense of peace to the troubled raven, the knowledge that said blond would be his and no one else's brought a feeling of triumph and his customary smirk to his face. With his left hand, Sasuke gently lifted Naruto's head up high enough so that his right hand could reach the back of his neck, for that was where the seal must be placed.

What he didn't expect was to come into contact with nothing but air and to feel a kunai at his neck.

_Dam it _he thought _I underestimated him._

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded from behind him. Sasuke almost face palmed, _almost_, he didn't because Uchiha's didn't face palm.

_He doesn't recognise me! _Sasuke thought stunned, the panic that he felt from his nightmares coming back tenfold as he knew he was awake and not dreaming. The panic he was feeling he would not let show as he knew he didn't have time to panic, the seal on his hand was starting to tingle and that meant it was starting to fade. _Even if he's forgotten me, I can worry about that latter. The seals starting to fade and if it completely disappears then it's useless._ With that thought in mind Sasuke came up with a plan.

"What? Did you forget about me already Naruto?" he managed to sneer while still speaking in an indifferent voice.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Sasuke, on the other hand was relived.

_He still remembers me,_ "yes Naruto, it's me. Now move the kunai" he ordered in his indifferent voice. Naruto complied, although hesitantly, and took a step back from Sasuke as he turned to face Naruto. _That's good, he actually listened to me._

"What are you doing here Sasuke? If you've come here with Orochimaru then I have to stop you, I can't let you hurt this village" he said with strength in his voice while griping his kunai tighter.

"Calm down, Orochimaru is still back at the sound. I'm sort of on a _vacation _for a year so I thought I'd stop by to say hi" he stated while trying to hide the urgency he was feeling, the seal had begun to buzz and was close to being completely faded. It was time to put his plan into action.

"So you're not going to hurt anyone?"

"No"

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No"

"So you came here first?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Naruto asked, extremely confused.

"To do this" Sasuke then stepped forward with as much speed as he could muster and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck with his right hand while pulling Naruto's head forward with his left so that their lips crashed together. _Double win for me_ Sasuke thought as he pressed in closer to Naruto who was just standing there stunned. Slowly Naruto came back to his senses and shoved Sasuke off of him while wiping at his lips.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto yelled while glaring at the smirking boy standing a little ways away.

"Well I needed a way to distract you and it seemed like the best option" giving Naruto his signature smirk, Sasuke started to walk towards him.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you come closer" Naruto warned.

"Hurt me? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Didn't you hear me? I said I needed a way to distract you. Not even going to ask why?" Sasuke chuckled. "If you think you can hurt me than go ahead, summon up some shadow clones and do your worst." Sasuke just couldn't contain the feeling of victory running through his veins, making his smirk widen just a fraction. Naruto was playing right into his hand.

"Fine but remember you asked for it," using the familiar hand sign Naruto called out. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu" but nothing happened so he tried again, "multi-shadow clone jutsu" still nothing.

"What, what did you do" Naruto whispered as he looked at his hands. Sasuke walked over and placed his fingers under Naruto's chin, lifting up his face so he could look Naruto in the eye.

"I developed a special jutsu, that's what I did."

"Bastard, what does the jutsu do? And let go of me" he demanded while trying to twist his chin out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke just held on tighter.

"The jutsu is a seal. It seals a person's chakra and ability to do jutsu as well as decreasing their strength and speed by half. And you know what? It can only be taken off by the one that put it there, in other words me." Naruto's eyes widened as realisation of his situation fully set in. Being a ninja and becoming Hokage was Naruto's dream, but you couldn't be Hokage if you weren't a ninja and you couldn't be a ninja if you didn't have access to your chakra. And Naruto's chakra had just been sealed by Sasuke.

"Undo the seal Sasuke" Naruto demanded as he clenched his fists.

"Um, let me think about that" he paused as if he was really thinking about it, then smirked and whispered. "I'm going to have to say….no" the effect was instantaneous.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto growled out. He raised his fist to punch Sasuke in the face but Sasuke was too fast, resulting in Naruto being pinned to the wall near the window by his wrist with Sasuke's lips on his, smothering his cries of distress. Naruto continued to struggle and try to push Sasuke away with his one free arm but he just wasn't strong enough. After what seemed like forever but was in reality was only a few moments Sasuke broke the kiss leaving Naruto out of breath.

"Remember what I said" he whispered in Naruto's ear, "it cuts your speed and strength in half, so not only am I faster than you I am also stronger. You don't stand a chance."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Naruto panted out, still trying to catch his breath. Having his chakra sealed had taken away a lot of energy, leaving him drained.

"Why? Because I don't like people having what's mine"

"What have I got of yours?" Naruto butted in.

"Don't interrupt, and not what but _who_"

"Who?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You" Sasuke whispered before kissing Naruto again to muffle his cries of pain before he fell unconscious from the blow Sasuke inflicted to his stomach.

"Sorry for hurting you" Sasuke whispered to an unconscious Naruto, "but I doubt you would have stayed quiet if you knew I was kidnapping you. Sweet dreams my little Naruto, because that's what you are now. Mine"

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of the first chapter yay! If anyone is reading this then HI. Now I'm not going to rant about you having to review because I know most don't, but if you want to then it would be pretty cool. Also this is my first story so if anything is spelt wrong then please let me know. Currently moving so will update when I have an internet connection. Hope you liked the story.

Words= 1662

P.S. how many perv's out there thought Sasuke was waking up breathless for a completely different, more M rated reason? XD

Happy Halloween everyone


	2. nails and luck

Note: thank you to Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night for being the first one to review my story and also to darkhuntressxir for being my second reviewer. To Princess Sin for being my third, clio1111 for being my fourth and IWishIWasACheescake for being my fifth reviewer. Thanks so much.

Warnings: this chapter will have Sasuke showing Naruto some disturbing imagers (NOT M rated you perv's)

Disclaimer: no don't own Naruto *silently cries* but Sasuke now does and I'm fine with that!

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warmth was the first thing that Naruto noticed. A heat seeping through his clothes and warming his back as well as a slight tingling coming from his neck. He tried to get up but found that he couldn't, something heavy was draped across his waist. Naruto looked down to find out what it was and nearly screamed when he realised that it was an arm. He calmed himself down while gathering up the courage to look at who he was in bed with. His head was throbbing slightly so he simply thought that he had accidentally gotten drunk and had a one night stand. Imagine his surprise when he looked to who was behind him and he finds _Sasuke! _Naruto's heart started to beat faster as memories from the night before came flooding back to him. He just sat there as his mind processed the new information. One thing was for sure though, he needed to get out of there. Wherever there was. Being extra careful, he lifted up Sasuke's arm and rolled out of bed. Slowly grabbing his pillow, he placed it where he had previously been laying before laying Sasuke's arm back down.

Now that he was out of the bed, Naruto had to find a way out of wherever he was. Looking around for the first time he noticed that he was in a relatively plain room with a dresser, a bed, a cupboard, the celling was white with the walls dark blue with a grey door and a window with near see through curtains. He walked over to the window and tried to open it, only to find that it was nailed shut with so many nails that Naruto couldn't count. Giving up on that exit plan he headed over to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Smiling a smile that would put the sun to shame he quietly turned the nob and tip toed out. Leaving behind the sleeping Sasuke, Naruto turned to examine the new room.

This room was just as plain as the bedroom. With white walls and a black couch, a dark wood coffee table just in front of it, dark wood bookcase full of books and further back in the quite spacious room was a dark wood table. Separated from the lounge room and dining room by just a counter was the kitchen which consisted of a fridge, a stove, cupboards, sink and just above the sink was a window. Naruto, thinking his luck had changed, headed over to it. (He's Naruto, why would he try the door first) much to his dismay however, this window was also nailed shut but with only three nails. Smiling again, he reached behind himself to grab a kunai out of his weapon pouch so he could lift the nails out, only to freeze when he realised it wasn't there. Naruto had been a ninja for many years and had taken up the habit of sleeping in his ninja cloths and weapon pouch in case of emergencies and so was shocked to find he wasn't wearing it.

"What? I was wearing it when I fought Sasuke, so where is it now." He whispered to himself. Searching all over his body and the space around him to see if it had fallen, Naruto realised that Sasuke must have taken his weapons when he was knocked out. Not wanting to risk going back into the bedroom to try and find them, he sighed.

"Dam you Sasuke" he sighed out. "Well there goes that escape plan." Turning away from the window he continued to look around to try and find a way to escape. Scanning the room again he spotted the front door and decided to give that a go. Walking over he gave the handle a twist and really wasn't that surprised to find it locked. What did surprise him was the fact that it had not been locked but instead sealed with chakra.

"Guess I should have expected that, I mean if he's nailing the windows shut then I should have guessed that he would have locked the door, though the chakra seal is a bit much." Continuing on with his search, he spotted a door that he had completely over looked before. Thinking it was worth a shot he opened it and looked inside. Behind the door was a hallway containing three other doors and a window near the door at the end, witch even from where he was standing he could see was nailed shut. Frustrated, Naruto considered just smashing the window to get out, but then common sense took over and he realised that if he did then the noise would wake up Sasuke, and Naruto didn't want a repeat of last night. Giving a glare to the window, he walked over to the door on the right of the hallway and opened it.

Inside was a bedroom much like the one he had woken up in, with its double bed, dresser, cupboard and even complete with its own nailed down window. Naruto was really starting to hate nails. The only difference between this room and the other bedroom was the orange walls and the fact that the curtains weren't see through. Finding no escape route within the room, Naruto left it in favour of checking the other two doors. After closing the bedroom door he headed to the door at the end of the hall, witch after looking through the nailed window, Naruto realised was the back door. Reaching for the handle he tried to turn it, but it only turned the tiniest bit signifying that it was locked but, seeing nothing to unlock it with he concluded that it had been sealed like the other one. Naruto was really starting to hate locked doors and a certain raven who locked them.

Moving on to the next door, he opened it and took a look around. Behind the door on the right was a white tiled bathroom with a sink, mirror, toilet, shower and bath tub. Seeing no way to escape, Naruto was about to continue his search of the house when his brain decided to start working and he spun around to face the bathroom again. Eyes scanning the room, he found what he was looking for.

"Sometimes I'm so smart" Naruto said with a smile, "this room was bright but there was no light on, which means that there's a window in here." And he was right, just above the mirror was a small window. Walking into the bathroom, Naruto crossed his fingers and hoped that the window wasn't nailed shut like the rest, climbing up onto the sink he looked at the windows edge.

And there were no nails! Fist pumping the air, Naruto quickly scrambled down and over to the door to lock it.

"At least if Sasuke wakes up he can't stop me until he gets the door down" he exclaimed while scrambling back onto the sink. Lifting up the window, Naruto realised that it was a bit of a drop to the floor. But between the risk of a couple of cuts and bruises VS staying in a house with Sasuke, Naruto would rather take his chances with the fall. Putting his arms through first, he lifted himself up and got his shoulders through the frame while standing on tippy toes to get his chest out of the window. Now it was starting to get tricky as he could no longer reach the sink with his feet so he had to resort to wriggling like a worm to get through. After a few minutes of wriggling Naruto succeeded in getting himself mostly out of the window, but he failed to notice just how far out of the window he was and so with one final tug to the side, he came crashing down to the ground and landed ungracefully on his face.

"Guess I should have paid more attention" he groaned as he got up to dust himself off. Looking around Naruto realised that he was in the middle of a big forest with no other houses in sight. Sighing, Naruto started to run into the forest, hoping he was heading in the right direction to get back to the Hidden Leaf.

(Thought about leaving it there but I don't want to die so I will continue)

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke partly awoke to the sound of something falling, his sleep muddled brain thinking nothing of it as he could still feel Naruto on the bed with him. Sasuke pulled what he thought was Naruto closer, but upon doing so he realised something wasn't right. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he realised that Naruto wasn't this _squishy_. Horror sped through his system as he realised that he was cuddling a pillow and not his little blond. All but jumping out of bed, Sasuke flung the bedroom door open and started to search for Naruto.

"Dam it" he hissed, "I knew that jutsu would leave me exhausted but I didn't think he would be able to get away from me without me sensing it. And even if he did how the hell did he get out of the house, I took away his weapons, nailed all the windows and sealed all the doors leading to the outside" Sasuke ran through the lounge room, checked the kitchen and now was currently checking the hallway. Going to the bedroom door and opening it, Sasuke did a quick scan of the room. Finding no blond he quickly raced back out and checked the back door, seeing as it was still locked he left it and moved on to the bathroom. Reaching for the handle and fully expecting it to open, he was surprised when instead of opening it just rattled on its hinges. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking that Naruto had just locked himself in the bathroom.

"Naruto, open the door," silence. He tried again, "Naruto, stop playing games and open the door. Or I'll just kick it in, your choice." Still nothing but silence, Sasuke was starting to panic again as he knew Naruto had trouble staying quiet. Making up his mind, he took a step back and kicked the door right next to the handle. A loud _snap _rung out as the lock on the door broke, followed by a _bang_ as the door hit the wall when it opened. Looking in, Sasuke started to panic again when no one was in the bathroom, and his panic only doubled when he realised that there was a draft. His body froze as he realised that he had forgotten all about the small widow in the bathroom.

"Dam you Naruto, why did you have to wake up before me!" he cursed as he ran to the back door, unsealed it, and started to hunt for his blond.

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto knew he had only been running for about two minutes, but to his tired body it felt like two hours. He had gotten a fair distance but now his body was on fire and he was gasping for breath, he slowed down to lean with his back to a tree.

"I'll just…..stay here….for…..a little….while." Naruto gasped out, "just to…catch…my breath." Closing his eyes he let a breeze play with his hair and cool him down. Eventually his breath evened out and his body stoped hurting as much as it was before. Thinking that he was ready to take off again he opened his eyes.

And looked straight into spinning red and black.

Instantly falling into the world of the sharingan, Naruto cursed his own stupidity for resting with his eyes closed. Landing in a negative world, he recognised the place as The Hidden Leaf village. Looking around, Naruto spotted Sasuke just a few meters up the street, the idea of running from him crossed his mind but was quickly forgotten as it would be useless, after all Sasuke did control this world. The two boys simply stared at each other for a few minutes, just observing. It was Naruto that finally broke the silence.

"Why did you bring me here Sasuke?" a smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face. To those who didn't know him it would seem like just another of his regular, everyday smirks, but Naruto could see the murderous intent shining in his eyes.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." He replied while taking two steps closer. "if you want to know, I brought you here to show you what would happen if you somehow ever made it back to the Leaf." Sasuke then looked behind Naruto, curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto did the same. When he turned he saw a negative version of Sakura running toward them.

"Naruto" she called out "where have you been?" she kept running but when she was only a few meters away, Sasuke appeared behind her and slit her throat. Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"You would probably be welcomed back by Sakura, but I would kill her before she could touch you."

"Naruto" someone called from behind him, he turned to see Kakashi walking towards him and waving. Until Sasuke appeared and stabbed him through the heart.

"Kakashi would be curious as to where you went as well, but he wouldn't get close to you." Naruto felt as if he was frozen and unable to stop Sasuke, he dreaded who would call his name next.

"Hey brat, where've you been. I've got a mission for you." Naruto, no longer in control of his body, turned to see Tsunade storming up to him. But as soon as she got to where Sakura lay, she stopped moving as she fell to her knees. Her head rolling away, completely separated from her body as blood pooled around her. Naruto could feel tears in his eyes, he held them back because he knew this wasn't real but it was hard to watch all the same.

"Hey Naruto!" someone yelled. He turned around expecting to see only one person, but was horrified to find a whole group. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Ten Ten were all walking up the street toward him. Naruto tried to yell at them, to warn them, to tell them to run, but he couldn't make a sound. And when Sasuke appeared and struck them all down, the tears he had been holding back finally fell down his face. Sasuke, now covered in blood, walked over to Naruto and wiped his tears away, leaving a smear of blood on his cheek.

"Hey boss! Where ya been? We've been looking all over for ya" Naruto recognised the voice that was calling him, it was Konahamaru. Not being able to bear the thought of such an innocent child being killed, even if it wasn't real, Naruto did the only thing he could think of when he saw Sasuke look up and start to move. Reaching out, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arms.

"No, please no more. I get it, I won't go anywhere" he whispered. Sasuke looked down at the blond clinging to him and smiled a smile of half affection and half victory.

"That's all you had to say, my Naruto." Dispelling the illusion around them both, he caught Naruto as he fell unconscious. Pressing him back up against the tree, Sasuke wiped away Naruto's tears before picking him up bridal style and starting to carry him home.

"Sometimes it's scary how much luck you have Naruto, I wonder if you realise you were heading in the right direction to get to the Leaf. Doesn't matter now though, I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on." Sasuke whispered down to Naruto, "and nailing that dam window" he added as an afterthought.

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, a little sad bit and a little bit of violence, but it wasn't too graphic and no one really died so I won't move the rating to M. I got 5 reviews for this chapter so I decided that first five reviewers of each chapter would get a shout out. (look at top note)

Words= 2613 well it's about a thousand words more than the last

Just wanted to tell you guys some story stats for Sneaky little jutsu

Views- 141

Fav's- 4 (and there's only one chapter! Well now two )

Follows- 8

Thanks everyone, I'll try to update soon but it might take a while as I have exams next week and need to study. Thanks for reading.

Date updated= Tuesday 12th/11th/2013


End file.
